


A King's Command

by Gemmma1



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Praise, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmma1/pseuds/Gemmma1
Summary: The Queen is tense and in need of distraction. The king knows just how to help her relax. And Costis? Well Costis would do anything his King and Queen asked of him. As usual, Eugenides does most of the talking.





	A King's Command

Costis was waiting patiently to be dismissed. Now that the king and queen’s affection for each other was openly acknowledged- although begrudgingly by some- the king had taken to spending the late afternoons between court sessions and dinner in the queen’s private chambers, giving Costis a brief reprieve from duties. He used this rare free time to nap or catch up with Aris. Today, he was hoping to write a letter to his father to inquire after the harvest. 

The king, as usual, had left his attendants and guards in one of the antechambers, but had commanded Costis to accompany him. The queen’s attendants had been admitted long enough to help her unpin her elaborate hair style, and had then quietly slipped away. Costis, unsure of his role, had stationed himself by the door. For all the attention they had given him, he might as well have been left out in the guard room. But Costis knew the king would acknowledge him when he was needed. He also knew that he would do nothing to ease his awkwardness in the meantime. 

When they were gone, the king turned towards Attolia. “You’re worried about the Baron Ephitis?” He asked, sitting down on the bed and tugging her wrist gently. 

She sat down next to him, her brow slightly furrowed. “Yes, but I see you are not.”

Costis never ceased to marvel at the amount that went unsaid between the two rulers, and yet how much was understood. And, despite wanting to be dismissed, Costis found that he was undeniably pleased that the king and queen apparently trusted him enough for him be present for these private conversations. He had proven himself worthy. No one else, except maybe Relius or Teleus on occasion, seemed to be given the same privilege.

Eugenides shrugged. “We knew after the fall of Erondites that there would be some foolish enough to try and take his place.”

“Still,” said the queen, “I do not like that he is gathering so much power in the south. He controls one of the biggest trading ports on the Middle Sea. Should the Medes begin looking for easy access points to Attolia…” she let her voice trail for a moment, giving weight to all the implications of such a circumstance. “It is a weakness.”

“I would not worry too much about it, dear one,” answered the king lightly.

Attolia raised an eyebrow. “You have a plan, my King?”

“Don’t I always?” The king asked, eyes flashing wickedly, as he looked pointedly at Costis for the first time, and then back at the queen. The queen looked at Costis too, looking perplexed for a second. And then as though she had come to some sudden realization, she looked back at her husband.

“You are trying to distract me,” she accused.

“I am,” said the king, grinning. “Does my queen approve?”

The queen looked at Costis again, weighing him in her mind. Costis forced his back even straighter, thrust his chest further out, not sure what she was looking for but not wanting to be found lacking. The queen looked back at the king and smiled.

“I shall follow your lead, my king.”

Costis felt a sense of foreboding. The king’s plans for him had a way of pulling the earth out from beneath him and flipping his normal life on its head.

“Costis, I have special need of you,” said the king, standing. His voice was so full of barely contained amusement that Costis was sure he wasn’t going to like what was coming.  
“There are a number of things that are more difficult to do with only one hand, I’m sure you may have noticed,” he waited, as though he was hoping Costis would reply. Costis kept his mouth firmly shut. 

“The Queen needs help undressing, Costis, and I’m afraid I can’t do it. Untie her belts, please.” He gestured to where the queen had stood as well.

Costis felt the color drain from his face. His stomach dropped, and he worried he would be sick. Had he angered the king? 

“I would never-” he began. Touching the queen like that- it was certainly treason, possibly even heresy if they got the priests involved. He would be executed. Quickly, if he was lucky, but more likely slowly and publicly. Not since the day he had punched the king had he felt so desperately helpless. But the king- he wouldn’t do such a thing, would he? Costis tried to steady himself. No. The king was many thing, but needlessly cruel had never been one of them. More likely this was the king’s sense of humor, once again benefiting from Costis’s distress.

“You’re joking, my king?” Costis asked, his voice breaking a little. He had meant to sound confident and matter of fact, as though he refused to humor another of Eugenides’s jokes. He had failed. 

“Not at all Costis. This is a matter of life and death,” the king said, gravely. “The master of the queen’s wardrobe has promised me he’ll fling himself off the palace walls if I bring him anymore of her lovely gowns ripped to shreds.”

The king brandished his hook, bladed edge gleaming. Costis stared blankly at him. Finally, his face softened.

“Costis,” he said, “I am not teasing you,”- the queen snorted- “or rather I am,” Eugenides raised his voice to continue over her. “But not in the way you think. The Queen and I would be most…” he searched for the right word, “gratified if you would help her out of her clothes. And then maybe out of yours as well.”

Costis continued to stare blankly.

“Gods above, Costis,” the king exclaimed, “You really are an innocent, aren’t you?”

Finally, Costis caught on. 

“Oh,” he said. And then after a second, “Oh,” again. 

“Oh, indeed,” said the king dryly. 

Costis started towards the Queen, but Eugenides touched his wrist gently, halting him.

“Costis,” he said gently, “I need you to understand I am not asking you this as your king. This is not a command. The queen and I are quite fond of you, but you can leave right now and I’ll never mention it again. There is no reason for you to do this, unless you want to. You are free to leave at any time, or say no to any order, with no repercussions at all.”

Costis looked at the queen for confirmation. She nodded solemnly. 

He took a minute to consider what it was that they were offering him. He was still deliberating when he realized he had started walking towards the queen again.

“A wise choice,” said the king, smiling, “I certainly wouldn’t have punished you, but she would have strung you up on the palace walls by your toes. She doesn’t handle rejection well.”

“Eugenides!” Snapped the queen, “I would ask for at least a little tact. You’ll scare the boy away.”

The king smiled at Costis. “Scare him away? Not our Costis. He’s made of sterner stuff than that.”

Our Costis. His stomach leapt at the king’s words. He felt a growing pressure at his groin and realized that his body was having other reactions as well. He flushed pink in embarrassment and confusion, expecting the king to make some cutting remark, but he didn’t. He just continued grinning at Costis, as if they were sharing a joke between them.  
The queen looked at Costis appraisingly. 

“Yes,” she said slowly, “I suppose he is.”

And then she smiled. It was the first real, genuine smile he’d ever seen on her face. He’d seen her lips twisted in a smirk, tightened in amusement, but never this easy, unguarded smile. The effect it has on her was transformative. It seemed to take ten years off her age. He wondered if this was how she always looked when she and the king were alone. The queen was beautiful by anyone’s standard, but smiling she was radiant. 

His beautiful, terrible queen, and his clever king. Costis would do anything for them. 

And this time, when Costis moved toward the Queen, nothing stopped him. He reached around her, realizing as his arms circled her how small she was. She had always felt larger than life to Costis up on her stone throne, in her voluminous gowns and swaddled by the weight of her own regality. But now he realized how delicate she really was. His fingers worked deftly on the knot behind her back and within a moment it came undone. Her corded belt fell to the floor, and her long gown shifted. Costis stepped back and looked at her for instruction. She, in turned, looked at her husband. 

“Her shoes next, I think,” he commanded. 

Attolia sat and offered Costis her leg. Obediently he took it, supporting its weight. He carefully pushed back her long skirts, revealing her smooth, pale skin. She wore sandals, wrapped around her ankles and calves. He began to untied one, and then the other. When he was done, he brushed the back of his hand gently over her calf- not daring to go any higher- before gently straightening her hem. He looked at Eugenides. 

“You enjoy taking orders, don’t you, Costis?” Eugenides asked, his eyes flicking downwards to Costis groin. Costis flushed slightly, but there was nothing unkind in the king’s voice. If anything there was a huskiness to it that made Costis think the king was enjoying giving the orders as much as he liked taking them. 

“The Queen shouldn’t be the first one revealed. That would be ungentlemanly. Undress Costis. Let her see you.”

Costis hesitated. He had had a few bumbling experiences with the daughter of the next farmer over the summer before he had left home. But after he had joined the guard, his options had pretty much been relegated to brothels and the back rooms of wineshops. He knew that many of the guards enjoyed those occupations, but they had never held any appeal to Costis. 

The result was that Costis was miserably inexperienced in these matters, and the idea of disrobing so unceremoniously, right here in front of the queen in the harsh light of day was intimidating. 

“Undress. Now, Costis,” the king said, his voice filled with authority. Costis knew he could disobey, could leave if he wanted to. Instead, he began working on the ties that kept his breastplate in place. He struggled for a moment before he felt it being pulled off of him. Eugenides, without making a sound, had crossed the room and yanked the other tie free. Eugenides was still behind him and his lips brushed against Costis’s ear as he whispered loud enough for the queen to hear, “Remember, I’ve seen you nude before. And you have nothing to be embarrassed about, Costis.”

Costis shuddered, and set about removing the rest of his clothes. In a few moments, he stood exposed before the king and queen. Eugenides, still behind him, ran his good hand across Costis’s back. 

“Come admire your Lieutenant, my Queen. Isn’t he beautiful?”

The queen had stepped closer to him as well. 

“Mmmhhhm. Yes,” she agreed.

Costis had though it was impossible to be any more aroused, but he felt his cock jump at their praise. 

She touched his chest first, experimentally. Costis didn’t move. She continued her careful examination, running two fingers down his strong arms, across his shoulders, down his taut stomach. Her hand stopped on his hip, and without meaning to Costis found himself pushing helplessly against her hand, desperate for her to move it to his aching cock.  
The queen pulled her hand back, and Costis was worried for a moment he’d offended her, but the king chuckled. He felt the king swat his backside playfully. “Don’t worry, Costis. We’ll take care that soon.”

The king was so close that Costis could feel his hardness pressing into his back. He was started by the feeling of bare skin on his and when he turned to face the king he found that Eugenides at some point had removed his tunic and stood bare-chested, his own erection visible though his loose trousers.

“I have a request,” the queen said, suddenly. 

Both men looked at her. The king raised an eyebrow. 

“We are at your command, my Queen.”

“Costis,” the queen ordered. “On your knees, please.”

Costis dropped to his knees. 

“Good. Now take my husband in your mouth.”

Costis turned to look at the king. For the first time, Eugenides looked uncertain. “My Queen-”

But the queen cut him off. “That is my desire,” she said, with a shrug. 

The king still faltered, and Costis was surprised to find how much the rejection hurt him. He looked away, unable to meet the king’s eye. 

“Costis,” the king’s voice was gentle. He had knelt down so that he could meet the guard’s eye. “Costis, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can do something else, if you want. I know when you agreed, you might not have realized…”

He trailed off, but his eyes moved pointedly to the queen. Costis followed his gaze for a moment, and then sighed in exasperation when he finally understood. 

The king thought he was there only for the queen. 

Costis rolled his eyes at the king, and reached for the ties at his waistband. 

“Costis,” the king asked earnestly, “You’re sure?”

“I never have before,” Costis admitted. He didn’t want the king’s expectations to be unfounded. “But I will try.”

“I would say that matter is settled, then,” said the queen dryly, arching her eyebrow at the king over Costis’s head. 

Eugenides smiled at Costis warmly. “Then, for your sake, I suggest we take this off.”

He waved his hook again. Costis, still on his knees, reached up to help the king remove the cuff. He had seen the king without it before, but had never seen him take it off. Costis struggled for a moment with the strap that wrapped tightly around his wrist, keeping it in place. When it was off, he could see the indentations it had left in the king’s arm. Absently, he reached up and grasped the king’s arm, using his thumbs to rubs the marks away, trying to restore the blood flow the way he did when he removed his own too-tight armor. 

The king touched his face fondly. Costis met his eye for a moment, and with a rush of arousal he remembered the queen’s command. He went back to work at the kings pants. They fell to the ground, and Costis stared. 

If he had wanted Eugenides to look more kingly, well this was one regard he was certainly not lacking in. 

Experimentally, Costis pressed the king’s cock to his lips, kissing it gently. 

“Costis,” the king moaned, in a mix of surprise and pleasure. Feeling more confident, Costis took him into his mouth. 

It took a moment to adjust. Slowly, he eased the king’s shaft deeper and deeper into his mouth. He gagged, slightly, as he pushed too far and the king made a sound of quiet concern above him. He readjusted, and after a moment he settled into a rhythm.

“Yes, Costis,” the king encouraged, running his good hand through Costis’s hair. “Just like that.”

“You have no idea how beautiful you look, Costis. So handsome, so good. You’re going to be thinking about this the next time I’m in the guard’s bath, aren’t you? Are you going to get hard thinking about how the queen watched you pleasure me? You should see her right now, Costis. She’s loving this. She can’t take her eyes off of you.”

Costis groaned against the king. His own arousal throbbed in time with the king’s praise, dripping in anticipation. The king had slipped into his Eddisian accent, and the idea that he was causing his king to lose his composure was extremely gratifying. His king, who could steal kingdoms and topple dynasties was losing control and Costis was doing that to him. 

From behind him, a second hand tangled in his hair, letting him know that the queen had come to join them. She knelt behind Costis, her silk gown tickling his back. She ran her hands down his back, then around to his chest.

“Wait until it is you turn, Irene,” the king told her, “Costis has a magnificent mouth.”

“Mmmhm? Does he?” The queen asked, her fingers still roaming across Costis, never touching anywhere particularly intimate, by driving him mad nonetheless. Costis groaned again, and the king swore.

“Gods above,” the king muttered. “Beautiful Costis. You are doing so well. Gods. Gods.”

And after that, whatever the king was saying, Costis couldn’t make it out. He knew it was for him though, and that was enough. The king’s breathing was ragged now, and Costis knew what was coming. He redoubled his efforts, picking up his pace and trying to take the king deeper on every stroke. His jaw ached, but he didn’t slow down. Attolia was standing behind her husband now, looking down over his shoulder at Costis. 

“Costis,” said the king gently, pulling back slightly. But Attolia protested quickly.

“No!” She said sharply. “I want to see it.”

Eugenides made a strangled sound and then collected himself enough to speak. 

“Costis, you heard the queen. Can you do this?”

Costis responded by picking up his pace even more, running his tongue across the bottom of the king’s shaft with every stroke. For the first time, the king applied some pressure to the hand on Costis’s head, urging him faster and deeper. 

The king swore one final time, and then released Costis’s head, giving him a moment to prepare himself.

“Now, Costis,” the king told him. Eugenides body went rigid and Costis could feel the kings cock swell and spasm. A moment later the king’s seed filled his mouth. The taste was surprising and vaguely unpleasant but he swallowed it proudly, looking up to meet the queen’s gaze as he did. 

The king was still for a moment, and then he smiled down at Costis, and offered him a hand up. 

“Thank you, Costis,” the king said, still smiling brilliantly at him. And then, to Costis utter surprise, he cupped his good hand around Costis’s cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. 

Costis blushed furiously as the king pulled away. Somehow he had not expected that. Sex was one thing. All kinds of people had sex. Courtesans, prostitutes, concubines, slaves. But kissing- kissing was for lovers. 

“I’m afraid that we’ve neglected the queen terribly.”

The queen shook her head. “I was enjoying the view.”

The king chucked. “I could tell. You’ll be enjoying much more than that in a moment. Costis, could you help the queen out of her gown?”

The queen stood very still. Costis approached her slowly, and she gave a brief nod. He reached for the fibula pins at her shoulders and undid first one, and then the other. Her gown fell open about her shoulders and revealed her breasts. They were large and heavy and well-rounded. Her dark pink nipples were peaked and the queen shuddered as the cool air reached them. 

Costis grasped the fabric where it had pooled at her waist, and gently pulled it down to the floor. 

The queen was now naked before him, and he took a minute to admire her form. Her narrow waist flared into shapely hips and thighs. Her skin was clear, pale and smooth, broken only by the pink of her breasts and the dark patch between her legs. 

He thought of the marble statue of the great goddess Hephestia he’d seen in the temple the king and queen had dedicated to her. He remembered how lifelike it had seemed at the time, and how looking at it had made his breath catch in his throat. Costis was not a cultured man, but even he could appreciate such a beautiful piece of art. 

If someone had breathed life into her she wouldn’t have been half so beautiful as the queen looked now. 

“Isn’t our Queen beautiful, Costis?” The king asked beside him.

“Yes,” Costis said earnestly. He was not good with words the way Eugenides was, but he hope his rulers could feel the sincerity of his response. 

“Would you worship her?”

“I would,” Costis answered, eyes still locked on the queen.

“You heard him, my Queen. What would you have him do?”

Attolia opened her mouth, and then closed it. 

“Should I teach him, my love?”

Attolia nodded. Costis could guess nothing of her emotion from her face.

“To the bed, then, I think,” the king said. 

Attolia laid herself down in the lavish bed. Costis looked at the king for direction. The king clapped a hand on Costis’s back and pushed him gently to the bed. The queen closed her eyes as they approached.

Costis felt a horrible sense of dread. He looked helplessly at the king. 

Eugenides understood his distress. “You’re afraid she doesn’t want you?”

The queen’s eyes opened and found Costis’s. He nodded once.

“Costis,” the king said, as though he was explaining something to someone rather dim. “This is Attolia. Has she ever let a man take from her something she did not wish to give?”  
Costis shook his head, and then breathed in relief. 

“No,” the king confirmed. “You wouldn't be here if it weren't her will, as well as mine. She wants you, Costis. Our Queen just isn’t used to getting to have what she wants. Not yet anyway.”

The king bent over her, and kissed her gently. Without stopping, he gestured for Costis to join him. Costis sat on the other side of the queen and waited. Eugenides trailed kisses down her jawbone.

“Her neck,” the king commanded, and Costis leaned forward, and kissed the hollow just below her ear. He heard the queen inhale sharply, and he glance up to see Eugenides pinching a pink nipple between his fingers. 

“Costis,” the king said between kisses, “I only have the one hand. Or did you forget?”

Eagerly, Costis brought his hand down to cup the queen’s other breast, feeling the weight of it, rolling his open palm over the hard nub. 

“Can you- could you two-?” The queen seemed unable to speak, but Eugenides knew what she wanted. He leaned across her and captured Costis’s lips in another kiss. This one was not gentle.

Eugenides’s tongue pressed against his lips, demanding access. Costis granted it. 

The king broke of the kiss. He gestured to Attolia’s chest, indicating Costis should continue his work there. Costis did, fascinated by the pink flush on her alabaster skin. The queen’s pleasure was more subtle than the king’s had been, but no less gratifying.

Eugenides slipped down her body, leaving trails of open-mouthed kisses as he went. He settled himself between her legs, but didn’t make any move for her most intimate places. Instead, he continue to kiss across her stomach, her thighs. The queen did not make a sound, but Costis could feel her growing restless beneath him. 

When she spoke, her voice was surprisingly composed. “For heaven’s sake, Eugenides. Now, please.”

Eugenides looked up at her, with a wicked grin. He arched an eyebrow. “Now what, my Queen? Was there something you wanted?”

Attolia opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She opened her mouth a second time, trying to form the words, but Eugenides smiled at her and before she could speak, he was back between her legs running his tongue down her slit. 

Costis saw her fists close around the silk sheets, and knew that the king must have entered her. It was only a few moments later when the king announced, “She’s ready now, Costis.”

Obediently, Costis followed the king’s waving hand and joined him at the foot of the bed. Attolia squirmed slightly at the loss of contact, but didn’t speak. 

Eugenides yielded his spot to Costis. He put a hand on Costis’s shoulder, “Be gentle, Costis. Do you understand?”

Costis stared at his lovely queen. She looked radiantly beautiful. He remembered holding her in his arms, remembering how small she had felt. How fragile. In his mind, Attolia was unassailable. Larger than life. 

And Costis did understand. As a queen, Attolia was ruthless and cunning, something to be feared and revered. Not someone to be cherished. There was no other aspect of the queen of Attolia’s life that was gentle. 

He nodded and to show he understood, he leaned forward, hovering over her body without touching it, and kissed one cheek and then the other. The queen smiled up at him, and touched his cheek.

The king’s voice was in his ear, “Very good, Costis. Now you may give her what she wants.”

Costis didn’t need more encouragement. He slid inside her, trying to go slowly to give her time to adjust. It didn’t take long. She was wet and eager. When he was satisfied that she was comfortable, he began to move. He had expected her to be stiff, but she met each thrust with enthusiasm. 

He could feel the king behind him, but was still startled when he felt the king’s lips on his neck. He moaned, and fought to keep his careful pace with the queen. It had been a long time since the farmer’s daughter, and Costis had already been pushed so close to the edge tonight he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to last. 

“My king….” He protested weakly. The added stimulation was too much for him.

“Your Queen,” the king correct, gesturing down. “She’s enjoying this, Costis.”

“I am,” the Queen agreed, breathlessly. 

Costis tried desperately to remember ways he’d heard other guards say to please a woman. His hand slid to the juncture between her legs, feeling along for the hardened bud there. He found it and began circling it slowly with his thumb, knowing it was sensitive and not wanting to apply too much force. Attolia gasped in surprise, and for a second he was worried he had hurt her. Instead, she arched into his touch and began thrusting more quickly against him. 

Just then, the king’s hand snaked around his chest and pinched his nipple. To his utter surprise and shame, a sound of strangled pleasure ripped through his throat. He flushed deeply.

The king chuckled warmly in his ear, and he kissed Costis’s earlobe gently before he spoke, “After all this, that’s what embarrasses you? Really, Costis, don’t be silly.”

His finger was now circling Costis’s nipple, teasing him. Costis couldn’t think straight. It was all too much. His finger was still pressing against the queen, but he’d lost any semblance of a rhythm. Every few strokes, he could feel her walls spasm around him. 

He looked helplessly over his shoulder at the king, who smiled knowingly, instantly understanding his difficulty. 

The king shifted himself higher on the bed, suckling at one of the queen’s breasts. His good hand found her other breast. Her breath hitched. 

Costis looked at them, and thought he understood why Attolia had enjoyed watching before. They were both so beautiful. 

“My beautiful queen,” Costis could hear the king murmuring in her ear, as if echoing his thoughts. “My beloved Irene. What would you do for her, Costis?”

“Anything…My….Queen..”Costis panted out. 

“He deserves a reward, doesn’t he, my Queen?” The king was kissing her between words. The sensation of his mouth on her neck, his hand on her breast, and Costis inside of her was overwhelming. She shuddered, knowing she was close to the precipice. She fought to keep herself from crying out in pleasure as she drew nearer. 

“Now, my queen,” the king whispered in her ear. “Do it now, let him feel you.”  
\  
Attolia bucked violently against Costis. He did his best to match her pace, trying desperately to hold out long enough for her to have her release. 

“Now,” the king urged again, “Obey your King.”

And then Costis could feel her muscles clenching around him and knew she had. 

She opened her mouth to scream, but the king captured her lips in his, smothering the sound. Helplessly, she flailed against him, wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure washed over her. It was enough to send Costis over the edge himself. 

He waited until the Queen’s spasms had subsided before he slowly pulled out of her. He laid across the foot of the bed, trying to collect himself. He was tired and sweaty from the effort. 

The king, he noticed, still held the queen’s lips in a slow and languid kiss. Costis watched for only a moment before he pushed himself upright. He quickly located his pants and crossed the room to begin pulling them on. 

The queen’s voice caught him by surprise. “Have we offended you after all, Lieutenant?” She asked, and Costis thought she sounded almost sad. 

“No- No! Of course not, my Queen. I just- I thought-”

He trailed off, unsure how to put his thought into words. He had assumed they were done with him. 

Eugenides rolled his eyes. “Costis, you idiot. Get back in the bed and cuddle us.”

And Costis, obedient to his king, did just that.


End file.
